Nyotalia meet Hetalia!
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: What will happen when the Nyotalia axis and allies And Nyo!Greece Get trasported to the Hetalia world? Chaous of course! Rated T for Nyo!France and France. I Found this after my word trial ran out so I couldnt finish it... I'm Continuing though!


…I should really be continuing my other stories now! Buuuut Here's a nyotalia since I'm in the mood for writing nyotalia.

Anyways…

Alice = England

Amelia = America

Italy = Daisy

France = Francoise

Russia = Anya

Canada = Maddie.

Germany = Monika

China = Chun-Yan

Japan = Sakura

Greece = Helena

Angel: Liechtenstein Say the disclaimer!

Switzerland: IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SHE WONT, DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE.

Angel: -Hides in corner-

Liechtenstein: Ms AngelOURAN doesn't own Hetalia or Nyotalia or any of it characters, Big bruder stop trying to hit her!

-PageBreak-

"And that is what we shall do!" America explained after telling them about how they will copy pandas in a machine and make multiple copies.

"That won't work you idiot!" England sighed.

"On hon hon! If America and England don't agree then I will be superior and disagree with both!" France grinned.

"If any of you have a better idea lets hear them then!" America back fired.

"How about black magic?" England grinned.

"You're always saying about black magic! Why don't you prove to us that it's real then you tea drinking bastard!" Shouted.

"Fine, everybody will meet at my house at 7pm tonight British time." England grinned.

"Fine!" Most countries shouted before packing up.

-7pm at England's house. -

"This room is so dark and tacky." France complained.

"Shut up you git! Anyways today I will create a machine to make clones of people!" England Smiled. "France hand me the jar of birds feathers."

"Whatever, you owe me when you prove it." France yawned grabbing the jar…

…Right next to it.

"Okay! Countries of the world! May I present, the first cloning machine ever!" he grinned, he cast a spell and a poof of smoke arrived.

"Ahhh Dudes? Where are you? I can't see a thing!" America shouted.

"Just get down and wait until the smoke clears up!" Germany shouted, Personally he didn't want to be here but a certain Italian made him.

Soon after the smoke cleared up everybody stood up.

"Hm Alice… I don't wanna eat your food!" A female American voice said in their sleep, the males froze as they saw a woman stand up.

"Hm, Oh hello there. What are your names?" The woman asked.

"I'm Alfred Jones, sup chick?" America grinned to her.

"Oh god you're so much like Amelia, are you related? You may call me Alice Kirkland." The woman sighed.

"Who's like me? Dudette you could've woke me u- wooooaaaahhh who are all these dudes?" 'Amelia' Said

"Why would you ask me? Boys meet Amelia Jones." Alice sighed pointing to the girl.

"Yo sup dudes I'm the United States of America!" Amelia grinned

"AMELIA YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! YOU TOLD THEM THE SECRET!" Alice shouted.

"…Oh yeah… Ha-ha funny right dudes?" Amelia smiled

"No! I'm the USA!" Alfred pouted

"Woaaah what? Where are we?" Amelia asked

"My basement." England/Arthur sighed.

"Your not some crazy phsyco stalker right?" Amelia asked.

"No of course not. I'm the United Kingdom."

"On hon hon." A feminine French voice said. "Our Iggyko has a double now? Not that I'm complaining." She said looking him up and down "The name is Francoise."

"Shut up you French toad! He is not my double." Alice shouted

"Waaaaaa where's Monika!" An Italian voice cried out.

"Daisy! You're here too? It seems like were in a different universe! I mean it's like in the awesome movies my country promotes!" Amelia smiled.

"-Sniff- W-where's M-Monika?" Rose cried.

"Its fine, I'm here." Monika smiled. "Why are they?"

"We're the countries of the world, and you are." Germany sighed.

"The countries of the world…" Monika replied.

And suddenly a riot was out.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Both Germanys said at the same time.

"Okay. Arthur Meet Alice. Alfred meet Amelia. Ludwig meet Monika. Felincio meet Daisy. And May I meet the beautiful Françoise." France grinned.

"Onhonhon you surely flatter me." She smiled, winking at him.

"You fucking flirting toad." Alice shouted.

"Moi? Surely not." She said

"If you're anything like that toad that then you are." Arthur grimaced.

And then an argument between the females started.

"W-why do you all always argue!" a voice called out.

"A-Anya calm down!" Francoise shouted.

"Why for once can you not get along, da?" Anya sighed

"Anya, calm down, aru." A small figure said.

"Okay, for you Chun-Yan." Anya grinned.

"Oh, who's that?" Prussia grinned before pointing to a Japanese looking woman who was sitting in the corner of the room reading a manga

"Ve~ that's Sakura!" Daisy smiled. "She's also Japan!"

"I think she's annoyed, she was in hibernation before we came, aru" Chun-Yan sighed.

Then they noticed another girl, she looked more relaxed then everybody else and she was walking over to Sakura.

"Ah, Konnichiwa Helena-San." Sakura smiled.

"Hello… Sakura." Helena said sitting next to her, then they started talking about cats.

Everybody looked away except Chun-Yan.

"Dudette, why are you still looking at her?" America asked her.

"It's because Sakura scarred her and refuses to speak to her, she misses her." Alice sighed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, aru!" Chun-Yan shouted.

Before they knew it Sakura was standing in front of Chun-yan.

"Chun-Yan-San." She started. "You know I didn't want to scar you, my boss made me. I'm no longer your little sister. And I don't speak to you because you joined the allies."

"I know that you don't see me as a sister. It's not my fault I wanted to fight for what's right aru!" Chun-Yan shouted.

"I fought for what I thought was right, if you can't see that then I will resume ignoring you." Sakura smiled.

"Fine, ignore me then, aru!" Chun-Yan shouted

"Very well then." Sakura said, nodding her head and pushing past the males and out the door.

"I and Monika will go find her, Ve" Daisy frowned before dragging Monika out the door.

"Chun-Yan, Couldn't you atleast agree with her?" Alice sighed.

"Yeah, it would have been easier if you did." Amelia frowned "Don't you agree Maddie?"

"M-My opinion? Well… yes." A voice said

"Back to the current situation." England said. "Where will they stay, and what will they wear?"

"Well since we are in my awesome state! (Prussia: But not as awesome as me!) We'll all stay here until this whole thing ends!" America and Amelia grinned


End file.
